Adventures in Babysitting
by Yellow Butterfly
Summary: Blaine is a single father seeking a babysitter. Kurt is a college student seeking a job.
1. Chapter 1

A response to the following GKM prompt:

Blaine is a single dad in his thirties with an adorable toddler and a busy job, so he needs to hire a babysitter. Kurt is a college student who's been looking for a part-time job, and when he sees Blaine's ad in a coffee shop, he has to get this job - it works with his schedule and the pay is really good. Problem is, when he goes to Blaine's house for the interview and meets Blaine, he's immediately infatuated; Blaine is exactly his type, but he's got to be straight (as evidenced by the child) and he'd never be into someone like Kurt... or would he?

I would like:  
- LOTS of UST, a slow build, with awkward encounters while the kid is sleeping.  
- Blaine being bi and Kurt not knowing for ages until the kid babbles something about an ex-boyfriend after mommy left.  
- Kurt and Blaine's kid get along REALLY well, and Blaine is floored because usually his kid can't stand new people.  
- Blaine being a perfect gentleman, always telling Kurt how much his help means to him and his kid, asking him about school, etc. Also a perfect dad, who absolutely adores his child and sometimes tries to come home early so he can spend time with him (but he tells Kurt to stay the full time, so he can get his full pay).  
- After a few weeks, the kid innocently asks both of them when they're going to get married so Kurt can be his mommy.  
- When they finally do hook up (one night after the kid's asleep), it is completely unexpected and unplanned. Neither of them knows the other likes them back, and they just kind of crash together.  
- Top!Blaine.

* * *

**warnings: a/u, age difference **

* * *

Kurt sighed as he checked his bank account. He needed a job, but all of the ones he had interviewed for so far were unwilling to work around his school schedule. He held his head high and walked into the coffee shop. Nothing was going to get him down. He ordered a coffee and headed to the end of the counter to wait.

There were a few new ads on the bulletin board, so Kurt decided to check them out. 'Must be my lucky day,' he thought when he saw a flyer for someone seeking a babysitter. The days and times fit perfectly into his school schedule. The barista called his name and he turned with a grin. "Thank you. Have a wonderful day."

Looking at the time, he decided it was a good time to call the man on the flyer. "H'llo?" came a little voice on the other end.

Kurt wasn't sure how to respond. "Um...hi. Is...is your daddy around?"

He couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the child yell, "Daddy! Phone!"

"Damian, I told you not to answer Daddy's phone without permission," he heard a muffled voice say. "This is Blaine. I'm sorry about that." Next came a grunt and a quiet, "Damian, buddy, Daddy's on the phone. You can't jump on me like that when I'm on the phone."

Kurt smiled. It was obvious the man had a lot of love for his son in the gentle way he spoke to him. "Hi. My name is Kurt and I was calling about the flyer you posted about needing a babysitter?"

He could hear the smile in Blaine's voice. "Great. I've had a couple of people call already, so I've been trying to do interviews. When can you come over?"

"Whenever you'd like. I have class until two each day, but I'm free after that."

"Excellent. Can you stop by in about fifteen minutes?"

Kurt's eyes went wide. Fifteen minutes? He'd never gotten a job interview so quickly. "Absolutely." Blaine gave him the address and he thanked him before hanging up. When Kurt arrived, he rang the doorbell. The man that opened the door was very handsome. He had a beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes. Kurt was in awe. "Hi," he managed to get out. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you. Please, come in. Damian is in the playroom so we can have a few minutes of adult time," Blaine chuckled. He motioned to the couch. "Have a seat. So, Kurt. You said you're in school?"

"Yes. I'm a sophomore at the university."

Blaine smiled. "That's great. And you're out of class by two each day?" Kurt nodded. "So, what made you decide to become a babysitter?"

Kurt blushed a little. "All the jobs I've interviewed for so far have been unwilling to work around my schedule. I saw your flyer and the hours are perfect."

"If we choose you, you're welcome to study after Damian's in bed. Or even while he's occupied with something else."

Suddenly there was a little face peeking out from behind the chair Blaine was sitting in. Kurt smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Kurt."

Damian ducked back behind the chair causing Blaine to chuckle. "He's a little shy around new people. Come here, buddy." Damian came around and sat on Blaine's lap, burying his face in Blaine's shirt. "Say hi to Kurt."

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hi," Kurt said again. "What's your name?"

Damian looked up at his daddy and Blaine nodded. He looked back at Kurt and said, "Damian Levi Anderson."

"It's nice to meet you, Damian. How old are you?" Damian held up three fingers. "Three? Wow." Kurt tried to think of some of the things that his friend's three year old liked. "So do you like Mickey Mouse?" Damian smiled and nodded. "Yeah? Who's your favorite?" Damian shrugged and leaned into his daddy. Kurt lowered his voice to nearly a whisper and said, "My favorite is Pluto."

Damian giggled. "I like Goofy! Wanna see Goofy?"

Blaine smiled at the interaction. "Why don't you go grab him, bud?" When Damian was out of the room, Blaine said, "He's never done that. Normally he hides his face and refuses to talk with new people."

Damian returned and ran up to Kurt, shoving Goofy in his lap. "See? Goofy!"

"It sure is. I love Goofy."

"Yeah," Damian nodded with a wide smile, hugging Goofy to his chest. "Love Goofy."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with a smile. Blaine asked, "When can you start?"

"Seriously? I thought you would have more interviews to do."

Blaine shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You're a natural." He turned to his son. "Damian, do you want Kurt to come watch you while Daddy's at work?" Damian nodded. "The boss has spoken. You're hired."

"Thank you. Um, when do you need me to start?" he asked as Damian went off to play again.

"I actually have today and tomorrow off. I'd hoped I would find someone by then," Blaine chuckled. "If you want, you can stop by after your classes tomorrow and I can kind of run through his routine with you. Otherwise, I'd need you here by three on Wednesday."

Kurt nodded. "So, uh, is that what time you go to work, or..."

"No, that's what time his daycare closes. I work a crazy schedule, so it's tough to find anyone to help with Damian. I put him in daycare because they do preschool there too. I figure he'll get more out of that than having someone sitting around here all day with him." Blaine smiled sadly. "I try to spend as much time as I can with him, but it's tough sometimes."

"Would I need to pick him up from daycare then?"

Blaine shook his head. "That's when I take a break from work. I pick him up, grab us both a snack, and bring him home. We're usually here in time for the sitter to show up."

Kurt smiled warmly. "You weren't kidding about having a routine."

"It's been just the two of us for a while so we're kind of set in our ways." He was stopped when Damian tugged on his hand. "What's up, munchkin?"

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can Kurt eat with us?"

Blaine laughed lightly. "I'm sure Kurt has other things to do. He'll have dinner with you when I go back to work in a couple days. Is that okay?" Damian nodded. "Good. Let me walk Kurt out and then I'll get us some dinner." Blaine and Damian walked Kurt to the door and thanked him for stopping by. "So, will we see you tomorrow then?" Kurt nodded. "Great. Thanks again, Kurt. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Kurt swooned and said, "See you tomorrow." He mentally kicked himself when he got into his car. "You can't do that, Kurt. Sure, the guy's cute, but he's like forty. And straight. Plus he's your boss now." He sighed and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kurt had trouble concentrating in class because all he could think about was Blaine and Damian. When he got to Blaine's house after class, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Remember, he may be hot, but he's totally straight." He rang the doorbell and waited.

Blaine opened the door and Kurt was nearly knocked over when Damian wrapped himself around Kurt's leg and squealed, "Kurt!"

Blaine started to scold Damian, but Kurt laughed. "Hey, Damian. I guess you're happy to see me."

"Come on in," Blaine held the door open for Kurt. "I really appreciate you helping us out, Kurt."

Damian pulled on Kurt's hand. "Up."

"Damian," Blaine warned.

"Up, please?" Damian pouted.

Blaine sighed. "That's not what I meant, bud. It's not nice to demand that Kurt hold you as soon as he walks in." Blaine reached down to pick Damian up himself, but Damian pulled away.

"No, Daddy. Kurt." Blaine raised an eyebrow at his son. "Please, Kurt?" Damian batted his big brown eyes at Kurt.

"It's really not a problem," Kurt assured Blaine. "It's okay to indulge them a little. Right?" Blaine gave in and Kurt picked Damian up.

Damian smiled at his daddy from where he had his head on Kurt's shoulder. "You can work now, Daddy. Kurt's here with me."

Blaine laughed. "I guess this is a good thing. I was worried that I would have trouble leaving him with someone new. I don't go to work until tomorrow," he told his son.

"I go to school tomorrow?" Damian asked as Blaine led Kurt into the kitchen.

"Yep. You'll go to school tomorrow and I'll pick you up and bring you home and Kurt will be here. It'll be back to our normal routine, but with Kurt instead of Ari."

Damian made a face. "I don't like Ari."

"You loved Ari," Blaine said with a laugh. "She was very nice and she took care of you." He looked at Kurt. "Arianna was with us for about a year. She graduated and moved away for college. Contrary to what he says, Damian loved her. She was really good with him. Anything in here is up for grabs. I don't really keep anything that's off limits for Damian. The two of you can choose whatever you want for dinner each night. Like I said yesterday, I typically pick up a snack for us, so he shouldn't be hungry before dinner."

Kurt nodded. "Sounds easy so far."

"You got here right at snack time today. What's our snack today, buddy?"

Damian thought for a second. "Apple!"

"Okay." Blaine moved around the kitchen, grabbing everything he would need and telling Kurt where things were located. He came back moments later with a plate of apple slices and peanut butter. "I've been pretty lucky so far. He seems to like the healthy stuff." Kurt sat Damian down so that he could eat his snack. "Do you want some?" Blaine asked, grabbing a whole apple for himself and biting into it. Kurt shrugged. "Don't feel like you can't eat our food. There's plenty here."

"Okay, sure." Blaine tossed Kurt an apple and the two sat at the table with Damian. Kurt was amazed at how down to earth this little family was.

When snack time was over, Damian pulled Kurt to his playroom. Blaine followed, pleased with how well his son was getting along with the new sitter. He watched as they played together and his mind drifted. He started thinking how it would be if Kurt was a permanent fixture in their lives, how scenes like this would be the norm and not just on weekdays. He shook his head, scolding himself for thinking that way. 'Kurt's your son's babysitter and he's too young for you, Blaine. Get a grip,' he thought before joining them.

Before they knew it, it was dinner time. "Kurt, eat with me. Please?"

Kurt looked to Blaine and Blaine shrugged. "You're welcome to stay. I told you today was about going through the routine."

"I thought you meant just telling me or giving me a list or something. I mean, not that this is bad. This is great." Kurt mentally kicked himself. "I'll stay," he said quietly.

"Yay!" Damian shouted, causing Blaine to raise an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, Daddy. Inside voice," he told Kurt.

"Thank you. Now, do you want to play while I fix dinner or do you want to help?"

Damian was careful not to shout, though Blaine could tell he wanted to. "I help. We have pizza?"

Blaine looked to Kurt. "Homemade pizza work for you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm fine with whatever." Kurt helped Blaine and Damian make pizza and they enjoyed dinner before heading into the living room.

"I don't really let him watch too much television, but after dinner is a good time. It gets him calmed down before bedtime. Calm in the sense that it gets him to sit down rather than run around, I mean. This would be a good time for you to study or do homework or whatever if you need to."

Damian asked, "Nemo, Kurt?"

"I love Nemo," Kurt told him. He and Blaine chuckled at Damian's enthusiasm. They watched as he found the movie, placed it in the DVD player and started it.

"He's very independent," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt smiled. "So I've noticed." During the movie, Damian snuggled up to Kurt's side and Blaine sat in the chair a few feet away. Kurt and Blaine kept sneaking glances at one another, careful not to get caught by the other.

When the movie ended, Blaine said, "Time to get ready for bed." Damian ran to his room to put on his pajamas. "Like I said, very independent," Blaine laughed.

Kurt tried to hide a laugh as Damian came out a few minutes later struggling with his pajama top. "Daddy! I stuck!"

Blaine smiled and helped him. "Good to know I'm still needed sometimes. Ready?"

"Yes." Kurt followed as Blaine and Damian made their way to Damian's bedroom. Blaine read to Damian for only about five minutes before Damian was yawning widely. Kurt felt like he was intruding on a private moment when Blaine kissed his son goodnight. "Kurt?" Damian asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" he asked, stepping closer so Damian could see him.

"Night night," he yawned.

"Goodnight," Kurt whispered with a smile.

Blaine walked Kurt out to the living room. "Tonight was quick. Some nights he'll ask for two or three books or more before he'll go to sleep. When I'm home, I tend to let him have as many as he wants. It's really up to you when you're here. He's pretty good at not pushing when he's told no."

Blaine pulled out his wallet and handed Kurt some cash. "What's this?" Kurt asked.

"I'm paying you for being here today," Blaine explained.

"But I didn't do anything."

"It was training. You get paid to train at other jobs," Blaine shrugged. "Now you'll be ready when you're alone with him." Kurt accepted the money and thanked Blaine. "Thank you for all your help. Damian really liked having you here." Kurt nodded. "So did I. Now that I've seen how you interact with him, I can be confident leaving him with you." He smiled and thanked Kurt again. "We'll see you tomorrow."

When Kurt left, Blaine closed the door behind him before leaning against it with a sigh. "He's still a kid. Nineteen. God, I don't even remember being nineteen," he mumbled to himself. "I have to kick this...infatuation. He'll think I'm a pervert."

Kurt was having a similar conversation with his best friend as he drove home. "Maybe it won't be so bad when you actually get started. You won't see him much. You're babysitting his kid, not hanging out with _him_."

"Yeah. Maybe," Kurt mumbled.

"Listen," Sebastian told him, "Go home, go to bed and jerk off. It'll help."

Kurt frowned and blushed, even though Sebastian couldn't see him through the phone. "Won't that make it worse?"

"How could it make it worse? You'll feel better afterward and then you'll forget all about wanting to jump him."

"I'm not you, Sebastian. Sex isn't something I take lightly."

Sebastian hummed sadly. "Does that mean you don't want to come over here instead?"

The question drew a laugh out of Kurt as he parked his car. "That would be correct. While I'm sure with your wealth of experience that you would make my first time something to remember, I think I'll once again have to pass on the opportunity."

"Opportunity, huh? I feel like we're getting closer to that elusive 'yes' I've been waiting for," Sebastian teased him.

As Kurt unlocked his door, he smiled. "Good thing you have plenty of boys to keep you going in the interim. I'm home, so goodbye."

"I'll break you down someday, princess."

"Don't hold your breath, pretty boy," Kurt laughed, hitting the end button. He loved that he and Sebastian could joke and be so open with one another. Sebastian would tease him about being a hopeless romantic in one breath and then proposition him in the next. Half of the time, Kurt wasn't sure if Sebastian was still joking. Their conversation _had_ helped him feel better though, even if only briefly.

Lying in bed later, Kurt couldn't sleep. He thought about Sebastian's suggestion, wondering if he should just try it. He always felt sleepy after an orgasm, so maybe it would help. He didn't _have_ to think about Blaine while he did it.

He was fine until the moment just before he came. That's when Blaine popped into his thoughts. Lying there panting, Kurt mumbled sarcastically, "That won't make it awkward at all."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kurt got to Blaine's house early, but it was just as Blaine pulled into the driveway. "Oh, thank God you're here. I have a stupid meeting that I have to be back for in like, ten minutes. I should make it just in time." He unbuckled Damian from his car seat and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, buddy. Be good for Kurt." He turned to Kurt as he climbed back into his car and handed him the house key. "Thank you, Kurt."

"You're welcome," Kurt called as Blaine backed out of the drive. He opened the door and turned to Damian. "So, what are we doing today?"

Damian led Kurt to the playroom again and pulled out his Legos. "Help me build a castle, please?"

Kurt smiled. "Sure thing." They sat building with the blocks and chatting about any topic Damian came up with until it was time for dinner. "Let's go see what we can find for dinner."

"Yeah!" Damian cheered, running toward the kitchen.

Kurt laughed as he followed. As they ate, Damian told Kurt stories about his day. He spoke animatedly and Kurt smiled, wondering if he had picked the habit up from his father. After dinner, they went to watch television.

"I want to watch Mickey."

"I don't know if Mickey is on right now."

Damian grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and pulled up the DVR list. "See? Mickey." Kurt smiled and settled in with his homework as Damian watched. "Kurt. Watch with me."

"I am." He tried to pay attention to his homework, but kept getting distracted and finally gave up and watched with Damian. Several episodes later, he looked at the time. "I guess your dad's got a late night tonight. Go put on your PJs for me, please."

Kurt read to Damian for only a few minutes before Damian fell asleep. He smiled and turned off the light, closed the door and headed for the living room to finish his homework. When he was finished, he looked at the time and his eyes widened. He decided that Blaine would understand if he slept, so he curled up on the couch and closed his eyes.

Blaine woke Kurt up when he got home. "Hey," Kurt smiled, then realized where he was and sat up quickly. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's okay. You must have been having a pretty good dream."

Kurt blushed. "Tell me I didn't talk in my sleep." He had been having a good dream, but that didn't mean he wanted Blaine to know what he was dreaming about.

Blaine shook his head. "No, but you were smiling, so I just assumed."

"Yeah. It was really good." Kurt refused to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Sorry I'm so late. How did it go?"

Kurt finally met Blaine's eyes and he smiled. "It went great. He's a good kid."

Blaine smiled warmly. "Thanks. I really appreciate all your help. Oh, before I forget, the key I gave you earlier is yours. In case you decide to take him out to eat or to the park. Feel free to let yourself in if you get here before we do, though."

"Wow, you're really trusting."

Blaine shrugged. "I've already trusted you with my most prized possession." They shared a smile.

He was standing close. So close Kurt could just lean forward a few inches and... Kurt shook the thoughts that were running through his head. "I should go. It's late."

Blaine cleared his throat nervously. "Yeah. Thanks again, Kurt."

"You're welcome." Kurt gathered his things and Blaine walked him to the door, waving as Kurt pulled out of the drive. Kurt got home and had no trouble falling asleep and right back into the dream he had been having.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up the next morning, Kurt was in a good mood. He went through his day with a smile plastered on his face. He arrived at Blaine's house and found Blaine and Damian waiting for him in the kitchen, finishing their snacks.

Blaine and Damian both smiled at him. "Hi, Kurt," Blaine called from where he was leaning against the counter. "I'm hoping to be home earlier tonight. Maybe I can make it before bedtime."

Damian grinned. "Really, Daddy?"

"I'm really going to try, bud."

After Blaine left, the day went similar to the day before. Kurt and Damian played before dinner and then Damian wanted to play after dinner instead of watching television. Kurt kept an eye on the time and frowned when Damian's bedtime rolled around with no sign of Blaine. He sighed. "Time for bed, Damian."

"But Daddy's not home yet."

"I know, but it's bedtime. Can you get ready for bed, please? Maybe your dad will get home while you're changing."

There was a bout of tears when Blaine didn't make it as he had hoped. "But he promised," Damian sobbed.

"He said he would _try_, Damian. I'm sure something important came up. He loves you very much and he would much rather be here than at work."

Damian sniffled. "P-promise?"

Kurt smiled. "Promise." He allowed Damian to cling to him until his tears finally subsided. Kurt realized that the boy had cried himself to sleep. He laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers up over him, kissing the top of his head before turning off the light and closing the door behind him.

As he walked down the hall, he heard the front door open and close and Blaine came jogging in. "Don't leave yet," he panted, rushing into Damian's room. He gently woke his son and apologized for not getting home sooner. "I love you so much and I am so sorry I missed bedtime."

Kurt felt like an intruder, so he went to the kitchen to wait for Blaine. He gathered his things and sat them beside him while he waited.

"Sometimes I really miss the days before cell phones," Blaine grumbled, tossing his phone onto the kitchen counter.

"Everything okay?"

"I was halfway home and got a call that I _had_ to head back in."

Kurt frowned. "Isn't that better than getting all the way home?" Blaine shot Kurt a glare. "Well? I mean, at least you weren't already here and comfortable."

"All I want to do at the end of the day is come home and see my baby boy. I'm not as young as I used to be. I can't just work for twenty hours a day and only get an hour or two of sleep and do it all over again." Blaine looked at Kurt's wide eyes. "Sorry. You don't need to hear me go on a tirade about work."

"It's okay," Kurt assured. After a few minutes of silence, Kurt looked at Blaine curiously. "So, how old _are _you?" At the confused look from Blaine, Kurt clarified his reason for asking. "You essentially said you're getting too old for this, so how old _are _you?"

"Thirty-five."

"Oh," he said quietly. "You don't seem that old."

Blaine laughed for the first time since he walked in the door. "I'll take that as a compliment, I think."

Kurt covered his mouth. "I am _so _sorry. That's not what I meant."

Holding up a hand to stop him, Blaine smiled. "It's okay, Kurt. I understand. I was nineteen once too, you know. Anybody over thirty is old." Kurt blushed and Blaine laughed again. "Don't be embarrassed. No judgment here. I promise." They settled back into conversation comfortably until Kurt yawned. Blaine looked at the time. "I'm sorry, Kurt. You should go home and get some sleep."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day started out the same as the last two. Both Kurt and Damian were surprised when Blaine arrived just before dinner. "Daddy," Damian squealed.

"Hey, buddy." Blaine grinned and lifted Damian into a hug.

Damian pulled back slightly and frowned. "Do you have to go back to work?"

Blaine laughed. "Not tonight. Tonight is all us."

Kurt smiled at the sight of father and son and said, "I started dinner. It should be ready in like twenty minutes. I guess I'll see you guys Monday."

"I'll pay you for the full time," Blaine insisted.

Kurt shrugged. "That's okay. You don't have to."

"What if you stay? I mean, I don't want to take away from your studying or anything, but at least stay for dinner."

"I actually don't have any homework tonight."

Blaine smiled. "Perfect. Hang out with us. Then you'll be earning your pay and I won't have to feel guilty for coming home early and shortening your hours."

Kurt agreed and they went about their normal routine until Damian was in bed. He and Blaine walked into the kitchen and Blaine sat at the table. Kurt said, "I should go now."

Blaine stopped him. "You don't have class tomorrow, why don't you stay and we can get to know each other a little better?" Kurt bit his lip, unsure if that was a good idea. Blaine shook his head. "What am I thinking? It's Friday night and you're nineteen. Go hang out with your friends."

Instead of leaving, Kurt pulled out the chair across from Blaine. "I see them all the time. Besides, if I go out Sebastian will just try to hook me up with some random guy."

"Guy?" Blaine asked.

Kurt hadn't pictured Blaine as a homophobe, but chose to tread carefully with his next words. "Yeah. Um, I'm gay. I hope that isn't a problem. If it is, I can..."

Blaine cut him off. "No! No, it's fine. Really," Blaine assured him.

Seeing the honesty in Blaine's eyes, Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"So, um, how's school?"

Kurt chuckled. "Is that a break the tension question or do you really want to know?"

"I honestly want to know." Blaine surprised Kurt by listening intently to Kurt's stories about school and interjecting comments. Kurt got up the courage to ask Blaine about Damian's mother. "We were friends for years before I finally asked her out. I thought she was the one, you know?" He sighed. "We got married and found out about Damian just a few months later. I thought she was happy, excited even. But after he was born, things just weren't the same. She left when he was barely a year old. I don't even know if he remembers her."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly.

Blaine shrugged with a sad smile. "It's better this way." Blaine changed the subject to something happier and they spoke for a long time. Kurt found that he genuinely enjoyed talking to Blaine. "I really appreciate all you're doing for us, Kurt. If it weren't for you, I'd be stuck with an annoying twenty-two year old girl who baby talks to my son because he refused to talk to her so she assumed he doesn't talk at all."

Kurt laughed. "Someone actually did that?"

"Yes. She was the most qualified of the three other applicants. The other two had never even taken care of a child. They just wanted the money and figured it couldn't be that difficult."

"You didn't check my qualifications before you hired me."

Blaine smiled. "I could tell just from the first few minutes you were qualified. The way you talked to Damian and the fact that he liked you from the start made you the perfect candidate."


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went about the same as the first. Blaine would bring Damian home and head back into the office. Sometimes he would get home late, sometimes early. He had even invited Kurt to go to the zoo with them one weekend.

While they were at the zoo, Kurt insisted that Blaine sit with Damian while he bought them all ice cream. At the ice cream stand, Kurt turned to watch the two and smiled fondly. "You have a cute family," the girl said as she handed him the first cone. "Your son is adorable."

Shocked, Kurt didn't know what to say except, "Thanks." She handed him the other two cones and he headed back to the bench to join Blaine and Damian.

They got home from the zoo and Damian was fast asleep. Blaine smiled as Kurt started to unbuckle Damian from his seat. "I'll get him. This was a fun day. You're not working. Thanks for coming along. Damian and I both appreciate it. Go have fun with your friends."

Kurt returned the smile. "Thanks for inviting me. I had a great time. I'll see you Monday."

Blaine nodded and lifted Damian out of the car. "See you then."

Kurt headed to Sebastian's apartment rather than his own. When Sebastian opened the door, Kurt walked in and plopped down on the couch. "Sure, come on in," Sebastian mumbled.

"Bas, I'm in love."

Sebastian's curiosity was piqued. "Do tell."

"We went to the zoo today."

Sebastian snorted. "How domestic of you." Kurt rolled his eyes and continued his story, telling Sebastian about the girl at the ice cream stand. "Sounds like maybe it's not just one way after all."

"That can't possibly be true. The man has a son, Bas. He's straight."

"Having a son doesn't equal straight, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "I know that, but he was married. To a woman. That _does_."

"Does that mean I get a shot after all?" Kurt glared at him. He held up his hands in surrender. "Time and place. I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't know what to tell you." Kurt sighed and dropped his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and laid his cheek on the top of Kurt's head. "I hope this works out for you. I'd hate to see you get your heart broken. I _do_ love you, you know. Just don't let it get out or it'll ruin my reputation."

"Love you too, Bas," Kurt mumbled with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week Kurt tried to distance himself from Blaine as much as he could so that he could avoid having his heart broken. He was playing cars with Damian one day when he received a shock.

"Are you gonna leave?" Damian asked quietly.

Kurt stopped moving the car in his hand. "What do you mean, buddy?"

Damian shrugged and kept playing with his truck. "You and Daddy don't talk anymore. I think it makes him sad. When Mommy left, Daddy was really sad. I don't like Daddy sad."

"I don't like your daddy to be sad either."

Damian looked up at him. "You make Daddy happy."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah?"

Damian nodded and grabbed another car. "He was happy when Charlie was here."

"Who's Charlie?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Daddy's boyfriend." Kurt's eyes went wide, but Damian didn't notice. "But he left and Daddy was sad again."

Kurt said, "Your daddy seems pretty happy now. And you're happy." Damian smiled and nodded. "And I'll be here for as long as you and your daddy need me."

Damian climbed into Kurt's lap and put his arms around Kurt's neck, hugging him tight. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt sucked in a shocked breath before hugging Damian tightly to him and whispering, "I love you too, buddy."

That day happened to be a day when Blaine came home early. He insisted Kurt stay as he always had, but Kurt told him he had to go. Kurt needed space. He needed time to think about what Damian had said. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

As he was leaving, Damian looked up and tugged on Kurt's pant leg. "Kurt?" He reached his arms up, wanting Kurt to hold him.

Kurt leaned down and picked him up. "What's up, Damian?"

Damian looked at Blaine then back at Kurt and cocked his head thoughtfully. "When are you and my daddy gonna get married?"

Blaine laughed uncomfortably and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Um, Damian. Kurt and I aren't together, bud."

With a frown, Damian said, "But Daddy, I want Kurt to be my mommy."

Kurt could feel the heat in his cheeks. "Damian, honey, I can't be your mommy." He shot a look at Blaine. "Mommies are girls and I'm a boy. And..."

Before he could continue, Damian cocked his head and asked, "So can you have _two_ daddies?"

"Sure. People can have two daddies. But you don't just get a new mommy or daddy because you want one."

"But Daddy," Damian exclaimed, "You and Kurt like each other, right?"

Blaine avoided Kurt's eyes. "Of course we do. We've become friends since Kurt started watching you. But mommies and daddies are people who are more than just friends, Damian."

"But Kurt loves me and I love Kurt and I want him to be part of our family."

"He is part of our family. Like Uncle Cooper."

Damian frowned. "Uncle Coop is your brother. Kurt's not."

"Okay, then he's family like Nick and Julie." That explanation didn't make Damian happy, but it kept him from asking any other questions. Blaine took Damian from Kurt's arms. "You don't look so good, Kurt. Maybe you should take tomorrow off. Have a long weekend." For once, Kurt didn't argue.

He took the long weekend to sort through all of his thoughts. He came to the conclusion that it didn't matter if he was in love with Blaine and Blaine was bisexual. There was still no chance for them and he would have to just get over it.

Kurt went on doing everything the same as he had been and tried not to let his feelings affect his job. He found it difficult, but he managed. He and Damian still got along really well and he and Blaine still had friendly chats after Damian was in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks went by and Kurt found it impossible to just stop feeling the way he did for Blaine. Kurt loved how Blaine tried his hardest to make it home before Damian's bedtime. He had already known what a dedicated and wonderful father Blaine was, but he found himself falling even harder each time Blaine made it in time to tuck his son into bed.

Unfortunately, this hadn't been one of those days. Kurt placed a gentle kiss on the top of Damian's head before turning to leave. He stopped short when he saw Blaine standing in the doorway with a smile. Blaine stepped aside and motioned for Kurt to exit, closing the door behind them. When they were in the hallway, Kurt said, "Hey."

"Hi. Looks like I just missed bedtime, huh?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah. He wore himself out tonight."

Blaine smiled and found himself moving closer to Kurt, his eyes falling to Kurt's lips. Before either knew what was happening, Kurt was launching himself at Blaine. Their lips crashed together, mouths opening and tongues battling for dominance.

Kurt reached up to loosen Blaine's tie and unbutton his shirt. Blaine's lips moved to Kurt's neck as he began to walk them toward his bedroom. "Want you," he mumbled into Kurt's ear.

"Yes," Kurt hissed. Soon he felt the bed at the backs of his legs and let himself fall onto it, pulling Blaine with him. They broke apart and stared into one another's eyes, panting hard. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair. He tugged a little, pulling Blaine back in and attacking his lips once more.

Blaine shrugged off his shirt and his tie fell away with it. He broke away from Kurt long enough to pull Kurt's shirt over his head. He placed kisses down Kurt's chest until he reached the waistband of Kurt's pants. He paused and looked up for confirmation, receiving a nod from Kurt. Blaine took his time unbuttoning Kurt's pants, causing Kurt to groan. "Maybe you should switch to zip fly," he teased. He finally tugged Kurt's pants off and looked up once again with lust-blown eyes.

"See something you like?" Kurt teased. With a smirk, Blaine took Kurt into his mouth. As Blaine sucked and licked, Kurt's head fell back. "Oh, yes," Kurt moaned. He reached his hand out and tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair. When he tugged lightly, he could feel Blaine moan around him.

Blaine pulled off, causing Kurt to whine at the loss. "Shh. I'm not done with you yet," Blaine promised. He stood and shed the rest of his clothing before reaching into his nightstand. "You're sure?"

Kurt nodded and spread his legs. "Please." He watched as Blaine coated his fingers. Blaine leaned in for another kiss as he inserted the first finger. Kurt's eyes flew open at the intrusion and he pulled away from the kiss with a gasp.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Maybe next time warm it up a bit first," Kurt chuckled. "It's okay. Keep going."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, but kept still. Kurt wiggled his hips, hoping to get Blaine to move. Blaine smiled. "A little eager?"

Kurt said, "I told you to keep going. I'm ready for more." Blaine watched Kurt's face and listened to his quiet gasps and whines as he continued to stretch him. "I'm ready. Please."

Blaine wiped his hand on the comforter and tore open a condom. He stroked himself a couple times before rolling the condom on. Positioning himself between Kurt's legs, he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kurt panted. Blaine poured some more lube on himself and pressed against Kurt's entrance. Kurt moaned as Blaine pushed in. "Wait, wait. Give me a second."

Blaine forced himself to stay still. After a few seconds, Kurt shifted and pulled at Blaine, trying to get more. "God, Kurt. So tight," Blaine moaned. He took his time pushing in, holding back when all he wanted to do was pound into Kurt hard and rough. When he was finally all the way in, he stilled.

Kurt took in a deep breath and blew it out, gazing into Blaine's eyes. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hey," Blaine whispered back with a smile. He ran a finger down the side of Kurt's face and captured Kurt's lips in a soft, but intense, kiss. Blaine gave an experimental thrust, eliciting gasp from Kurt. "This okay?" he asked quietly.

Kurt nodded. "So okay." They started out gently, but the pace picked up quickly, with Blaine pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. "Blaine!" Kurt cried out as he came.

Blaine thrust a few more times before he went still and moaned Kurt's name. When he caught his breath, he pulled out and disposed of the condom. "You okay?" he asked quietly, settling on his side next to Kurt.

"Fine. That was..." Kurt searched for the perfect word, but came up short. "Thank you." Kurt mentally kicked himself as soon as the words were out.

"Um, you're welcome?" Blaine smiled. He sighed softly, caressing Kurt's cheek. Kurt closed his eyes and nuzzled into Blaine's hand. "I can't believe you're real. Ever since I opened the door that first day, you're all I've been able to think about."

With a smile, Kurt opened his eyes and said, "Me too." Kurt leaned in for a sweet kiss. They lay there for a while, exchanging kisses and caressing one another before Blaine reached down to pull the sheet over them. "I should go," Kurt said reluctantly.

"Please." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, pleading with him silently. "Stay." Kurt blushed and nodded. "You're so cute when you blush." Blaine ran a finger across Kurt's cheek and smiled. He trailed his hand down Kurt's side and said, "I can't stop touching you. You feel so good."

"Keep that up and I'll be ready for round two in no time," Kurt breathed.

Blaine smirked. "I should stop then. I'm not sure I can go again. That happens when you get old," he teased, causing Kurt to roll his eyes.

"I'm not going to live that down, am I?" Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt closer. Kurt let out a yawn. "Maybe we should just go to sleep. What do you think, old man?" he teased. Blaine tickled him, eliciting a yelp from Kurt.

"Shh," Blaine laughed. "We don't want to wake up Damian." Kurt's eyes widened. He had forgotten about Damian. Blaine seemed to know what Kurt was thinking. "It's alright. We'll just get up early and get dressed. He'll never know the difference." Kurt relaxed and snuggled into Blaine's chest, falling asleep shortly after.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt's eyes popped open when he felt the bed move. He looked around quickly, trying to figure out where he was when he saw Damian crawling into the space between him and Blaine.

Damian saw Kurt was awake and crawled up so that he was face to face with him. Staring into Kurt's eyes, he whispered, "Does this mean you can be my daddy now?"

Kurt blushed as Blaine stretched and yawned. "Mm. Guess we didn't wake up early enough," he mumbled, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning, buddy."

"Hi, Daddy. Kurt stayed the night!"

"I see that."

"So can Kurt be my daddy now?"

Blaine pouted playfully. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Damian laughed and said, "No silly. I mean can he be my _other _daddy?"

"I think that's something that Kurt and I need to talk about before I can give you an answer." He pulled Damian down into a hug and kissed him on the cheek before releasing him. "How about you go watch some cartoons for a while and let me wake up?" Damian jumped up and ran out the door. Blaine rolled onto his side, facing Kurt. "Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning," Kurt whispered with a blush accepting a kiss from Blaine. The kiss soon turned heated. Kurt pulled away, panting. "Wait. We should go check on Damian."

Blaine groaned. "Way to ruin the mood," he teased. He nuzzled Kurt's neck. "We've got about twenty minutes before he comes back. Just lay right where you are."

Kurt nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. They lay there gazing into one another's eyes for a few minutes when Kurt's phone rang, interrupting the moment. "I should get that," Kurt said, not moving away from Blaine.

The phone stopped ringing and Blaine laughed when it started again almost immediately. "You really should get that. It might be important."

"It's just Sebastian." Kurt's eyes went wide. "Oh no. It's Sebastian," he said, jumping up and searching for his clothes. "We were supposed to meet for breakfast. He's probably outside my door assuming I'm asleep and trying to wake me up." He winced a little when he pulled his pants on, still a little sore from the night before.

Blaine frowned. "Are you okay?"

Kurt smiled. "Of course I am. I have to go meet up with my crazy best friend, but I'll call you later. Okay?" Blaine gave a playful pout, making Kurt groan. "Don't do that. How can I walk away from that? You don't play fair." His phone started ringing again. Kurt quickly kissed Blaine once more before answering. "I'm sorry, Bas. Give me ten minutes."

"Wait, Kurt," Blaine called, stopping Kurt in his tracks. "I want you to know, this was more than just a one night stand for me and I hope you feel the same." Kurt nodded and smiled before heading out. Blaine sighed when he heard Kurt say goodbye to Damian. He dragged himself out of bed, going to his dresser and pulling on a pair of pajama pants, heading out to join his son.

Seeing Sebastian leaning against his door, Kurt stopped short. Sebastian must have heard him though because he turned to face Kurt. His eyes went wide before a smirk came to his face. "Walk of shame? Why, Kurt Hummel, I didn't think you had it in you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but blushed. He pushed Sebastian aside and unlocked the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. Let me shower and we can go. I'll even pay to make up for it."

"No way," Sebastian laughed loudly. "You're finally a man. I'm buying."

"How do you know I didn't just fall asleep on his couch again?" Kurt challenged.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Oh my God. I thought it was some random. It was your boss?! That's even better."

Kurt ignored Sebastian and headed to his bedroom to grab clothes before getting in the shower.

When Kurt got in the car, he winced a little then cursed his reaction when Sebastian chuckled and said, "I guess I don't have to ask that question."

"Shut. Up. I'm not talking about it."

Sebastian pouted. "Was it that bad?" He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Did he have trouble keeping up? Or keeping it up?"

Kurt glared. "I said, I'm not talking about it."

"Come on, Kurt. At least tell me it was everything you've ever dreamed of."

"Fine," Kurt gave in with a sigh. As much as he didn't want to tell Sebastian about his night with Blaine, Sebastian was his best friend and he wanted to shout from the rooftops how amazing he felt. "It was perfect."

Sebastian gave an undignified snort. "It was not. Nobody's first time is perfect. It's messy and hurts like hell."

"It _was_ perfect," Kurt insisted. "Yeah, it hurt a little at first, but he took his time and made it feel amazing." Sebastian scoffed. "Fine, don't believe me." Sebastian parked the car and looked over to see Kurt watching him. "So, was your first time really that bad?" Kurt asked curiously.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I was fifteen. Of course it was bad. And before you ask, I don't regret it. Come on, I'm starving. You can tell me all the kinky details while we eat."

Kurt _didn't_ tell Sebastian any details other than what he had already. Some things were too sacred to share. Even with your best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

When he got back to the privacy of his apartment, Kurt called Blaine. "Hey," Blaine said softly. "I miss you."

"Already?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Damian wants you to come spend the afternoon."

Kurt smiled. "Oh, _Damian_ does, huh?"

"Mmhmm. And since you'll be here anyway, _I_ think you should pack an overnight bag because I'd really like a repeat of last night."

Kurt blushed, though Blaine couldn't see it. "I suppose that could be arranged."

"Good. Lunch is at noon if you feel like joining us."

"I'll be there."

Blaine smiled. "Great. Damian wants to talk to you." Blaine handed the phone to Damian and Kurt could hear Blaine tell his son, "Just for a minute. He'll be here for lunch and you can talk more then."

"Kurt! Hi," Damian squealed.

Kurt grinned. "Hi, buddy. How are you?"

"Good. I want you to come play."

"You mean you're not tired of me already?" Kurt chuckled.

Damian giggled. "No, silly. I _love _you. You don't get tired of people you love."

Kurt could hear Blaine laugh in the background. "I have to get ready so I can come over in a little bit. Can I talk to your daddy again, please?"

"Okay. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, buddy." When Blaine got back on the phone, Kurt said, "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your son. I have to get ready before I come over. That means I have to hang up now."

He could hear the pout in Blaine's voice when he said, "I guess that's okay. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. See you soon." Kurt couldn't stop the smile on his face when he hung up. He went to pack a bag and sat on his bed with a content sigh. When he got to Blaine's house, he left his bag in the car while he walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Blaine opened the door and asked why he didn't use his key. "It didn't feel right in this situation."

"What situation would that be?"

Kurt smiled. "First date?"

Damian came running and wrapped himself around Kurt's legs and interrupting the adults. "You're here!"

"I am," Kurt smiled. As they went inside, Kurt asked, "What do you want to do today?"

"Park!" Damian said excitedly.

Blaine said, "We should have a picnic. Go get some toys to take with you while Kurt helps me pack something for lunch."

While Damian was picking out toys, Blaine pulled Kurt close and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "We should talk about this later," Kurt said. Blaine nodded with a smile.

They ate their picnic lunch and played for a couple hours before heading back to the house. Damian was yawning widely by the time they got back, so Blaine laid him down for a nap. He was out instantly.

Blaine sat beside Kurt on the couch and pulled Kurt onto his lap. "Best. First date. Ever," he said quietly, capturing Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss.

Kurt pulled away. "Can we talk while he's sleeping?" Blaine nodded. "Last night was," Kurt sighed happily. "Amazing. It was everything I'd ever imagined."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt blushed. "That was...oh. I didn't...You probably think..." Blaine's thoughts were racing.

"Hey. Don't. I just told you it was great. That's not what I wanted to talk about. I want to know where we go from here."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips. "I've never really done this before. I've had a couple boyfriends, but we only dated for a few weeks or months. It was never anything serious. I just kind of get the feeling that's not what you're looking for."

Blaine shrugged. "If that's what you want, I guess we could try to..."

Shaking his head, Kurt said, "This isn't about what I want right now. I want to know what you want."

"Honestly?" Kurt nodded. "I want it all. I want a lover, a spouse, another parent for Damian. I know you're young and I know that you're probably not ready for any of that and that's okay. I can wait. Or if that's not what you want at all, we can have fun in the meantime."

Kurt smiled. "My turn?" Blaine nodded. "I would love to be all of that. I've always wanted to get married and have a family and I just feel _so much_ when I'm with you. I think I might want all of it with you. Not _right_ _now_, obviously. But someday."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered. After a few minutes, Kurt asked, "So, how many, uh, significant others have you had?"

Blaine chuckled. "This is going to sound like a lot to you. Let's see. I had a boyfriend in high school for a couple weeks. Then I dated a couple of girls. At the same time. No I wasn't cheating and yes they were both okay with it. In college I didn't have anybody steady. I would go on a couple of dates and decide that wasn't who I wanted. I think my first real relationship out of college lasted almost a year before I caught him cheating. A couple of girlfriends after that and then Shelly and I were hanging out more and I started having feelings for her, so we got together, got married, had Damian, got divorced. Since then, um, only one serious boyfriend and a girlfriend that lasted about a month."

"And now me."

Blaine smiled. "And now you."

"Can I ask what happened with the ones since the divorce?"

"Lara was fairly soon after the divorce was final. I made the mistake of not telling her I had a son. We went on a few dates while my mom or my brother would watch Damian. One night she came over unannounced and Damian was sick so I was carrying him around, trying to get him to stop crying and I didn't check to see who was at the door. She tried, but it was obvious she didn't like kids. So I called it off."

Kurt frowned. "And what about the boyfriend?"

Blaine smiled fondly. "I ran into him at Damian's daycare. Literally. He was there to pick up his niece and I was getting Damian. Damian took off while I was trying to put his coat on him and as I tried to catch him, I didn't see Charlie coming in the door." He paused, lost in the memory for a moment. His smile faded and he continued. "We lasted about six months. The breakup was anything but amicable. It really affected both Damian and me so I haven't dated anyone since."

Kurt gave a sympathetic smile and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. You couldn't have known." He looked Kurt in the eye. "I'm hoping to break the pattern."

With a smile, Kurt said, "I hope you do, too."


	11. Chapter 11

The next few months seemed to fly by. Blaine took Kurt on what Damian called big people dates where Blaine would get a sitter for Damian and he and Kurt would go out. Most of the time, Kurt insisted that they include Damian in their time together. He loved Damian and didn't want him to feel like Kurt was stealing his daddy from him.

Kurt ended up spending more nights at Blaine's house than at his own apartment so Blaine asked him to move in. Kurt agreed and it changed their whole routine. Kurt was on break from school so he was with Damian during the day and Blaine was getting home earlier on a consistent basis. One evening after dinner, Kurt asked him about it.

"I got an offer from another firm and my boss was afraid he would lose me. I told him what my conditions were and he gave in."

Damian came wandering into the kitchen while they talked. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, munchkin?"

"I want a dinosaur birthday this year."

Blaine and Kurt smiled. They had asked Damian what he wanted to do for his birthday party a few days ago and it seemed he had changed his mind a dozen times since then. "You only have a couple weeks until your birthday, buddy. You have to pick one theme for it so Kurt and I can get it set up and send invitations to your friends."

Damian sighed and looked at Kurt. "Will you dress up with me and Daddy?" Kurt nodded and Damian grinned. He ran over and whispered in Blaine's ear and Blaine asked if he was sure. "Yes, Daddy."

"Well, Kurt. I do believe you're going to love this one." Blaine grinned. "We have the perfect costume idea, so don't worry about choosing."

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, no. I draw the line at costumes. I choose my own or I don't dress up." Damian and Blaine gave Kurt the Anderson pout, batting their eyelashes at him. He narrowed his eyes. "You two don't play fair." They cheered and Kurt said, "Wait, remind me again. Which one of you is turning four?"

Blaine and Damian shared a look and then they attacked Kurt, tickling him mercilessly. When Kurt was laughing so hard that there were tears running down his face, Blaine and Damian stopped. Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt catch his breath. "I love you," he said softly.

Kurt's breath hitched. He had been holding off on saying those three little words because he didn't want to make things awkward if Blaine didn't feel the same. But here they were and Blaine had said them. Kurt smiled. "I love you, too." He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Kurt, Daddy, stop," Damian giggled. "Kisses are yucky."

Blaine looked down at Kurt with a playful pout. "Not already. I thought we had a few years before this happened." He grabbed Damian and started placing loud, smacking kisses all over his face, causing Damian to giggle and try to wiggle out of his daddy's grasp. When he finished, he held his son close and said, "You're growing up too fast, bud."

Damian smiled up at Blaine. "I love you, Daddy. Even if I am a big boy."

Blaine smiled. "I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt stood off to the side ogling Blaine while he got a game set up for Damian and his friends. He was glad that Damian had insisted that they dress up as superheroes even though he hated his own costume.

When he was finished, Blaine approached Kurt and said, "You have a little bit of drool there." He placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"That outfit should be illegal. Has anyone told you that you have a great ass?" Kurt asked quietly after looking to make sure no kids were within earshot.

They could hear Damian yelling for Kurt. With a smile, Blaine said, "Spiderman awaits." He kissed Kurt once more before giving him a playful shove toward the kids.

Damian said, "Daddy doesn't like this game, but it's more fun when big peoples play, too. Play with us, please."

Kurt laughed as all the kids agreed. While they played, Blaine got the cake and presents ready, then stood watching Kurt interacting with all of the kids. They all seemed to love Kurt. Blaine knew that Kurt would be a great teacher when he finished school. Kurt had definitely chosen to pursue the right profession.

Soon Kurt was lying on the ground and the kids were climbing all over him. Blaine laughed and went to rescue him. "Okay, kids. Cake time."

"Aww," a bunch of the kids whined. Kurt promised the kids they could play afterward if they still wanted to and they cheered.

While the kids were distracted eating cake and ice cream, Blaine came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. "They really love you."

Kurt smiled and leaned back into Blaine as they watched. "They're good kids. They're easy to entertain."

They heard one of the boys tell Damian, "Your dad is cool. My dad doesn't play like yours does."

"Kurt's not my dad," Damian said quietly.

"Oh," the boy said.

Blaine stepped in. "Ready for presents?" he asked. The kids cheered. Blaine handed presents to Damian and Kurt took pictures. Damian opened his presents and thanked all of his friends.

A little girl tugged on Kurt's hand and asked, "Can we go play again?"

Kurt smiled. "Sure." The kids all jumped up and went back to roughhousing with Kurt while Blaine cleaned up. When all the kids were picked up and Damian was taking a nap, Kurt went over to Blaine. "I'm sorry I didn't help clean up."

Blaine shrugged. "I had it under control. You kept the kids occupied pretty well."

"Can I change out of this horrid costume now?" Kurt laughed.

"Sure, let's go." He took Kurt's hand and led him to the bedroom, where he helped Kurt undress before undressing himself.

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss, molding his body against Blaine's. "I've missed this. I've heard stories about not getting to have sex with a kid in the house, but I had no idea how difficult it would actually be."

Blaine let out a soft moan. "We should have time. He's pretty worn out from the party. We just have to be quiet. He doesn't sleep as heavy during his naps." He pulled away from Kurt and locked the door. "Just in case," he murmured, capturing Kurt's lips. He picked Kurt up and carried him to the bed, depositing him in the middle. Blaine crawled up the bed so that he was between Kurt's legs. "There's so much I want to do to you," he admitted. "We need a night alone. Soon."

"I'm sure it can be arranged." Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling him down.

They kissed for what seemed like hours before Blaine grabbed lube and a condom. He stretched Kurt with gentle fingers and then rolled the condom on. "Ready?" he asked. Kurt nodded and Blaine surged forward, burying himself completely and pulling a moan out of Kurt. He reveled in the quiet moans and pleas falling from Kurt's lips as he set a quick rhythm.

Kurt turned his face into Blaine's neck to keep quiet. He began kissing and licking before biting and sucking a bruise into Blaine's shoulder and raking his nails down Blaine's back. Blaine moaned as Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's ass and squeezed. "I need...ugh. Blaine," Kurt mumbled.

"What is it, baby? What do you need?"

"I...I don't know. Just need...more." Blaine changed the angle of his thrusts and Kurt threw his head back with a shout. Blaine silenced him with a kiss.

Blaine could feel himself getting close, so he reached down to stroke Kurt. "So close, baby. Come with me."

"Yes," Kurt panted. "Almost there."

As they both climaxed, they heard the doorknob jiggle and chuckled breathlessly. "Daddy?" Damian called softly.

"Be there in a minute, buddy," Blaine replied.

"Good call locking the door," Kurt laughed quietly.

Blaine kissed him and got up, disposing of the condom and rummaging in the dresser for pajama pants, throwing a pair at Kurt as he pulled his own on. He checked to make sure Kurt was decent before unlocking the door. "What's up, buddy?"

"I want to cuddle with you and Kurt." He reached up his arms and Blaine picked him up.

As he approached the bed, Blaine asked Kurt, "What do you think? Should we let the birthday boy cuddle with us?"

Damian smiled as Blaine put him on the bed and he crawled up beside Kurt. Kurt smiled sleepily. "Definitely. He _is _my favorite Anderson, after all."

Blaine pouted. "I thought _I_ was your favorite." He crawled in on the other side of Damian and smiled at Kurt over Damian's head. The three settled in for a nap.

When he woke up, Blaine eased himself out of the bed to avoid waking Kurt and Damian. He looked at the time and slipped out to the kitchen to start dinner. He wanted tonight to be special. He had plans and hoped that he could give Damian one more gift. One that he had been asking about for a while.

Kurt walked in while Blaine was humming and preparing the food. "You're in a good mood."

Blaine turned and smiled. He walked over and pulled Kurt into a kiss. "Today's a good day."

"Am I missing something?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine sidled up to Kurt. "You mean besides my..." Movement caught his eye and he stopped with a slight blush. "Hey, Damian. Did you have a good nap?" Kurt covered a laugh, having a pretty good idea where Blaine had been headed with his comment. Damian nodded. "How did you like your party?"

"It was fun," Damian answered quietly. "My friends like Kurt. And the cake was good. And I got lots of presents."

"You sure did. Did you get everything you wanted?" Kurt asked.

Damian simply shrugged and Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile. "I might have something else for you if you can be good while I finish dinner." Damian's eyes lit up. "Why don't you help me?" Damian nodded. Blaine turned back to what he had been doing, but turned back and sighed. "Do you know what I forgot? We need dessert."

Kurt frowned. "What about birthday cake or ice cream from earlier?"

"The kids ate it all. We only got enough for the number of kids that were here."

"Oh. I could have sworn there was some left." Blaine shrugged. "I guess I can run and get something."

Blaine smiled. "Could you? That would be great, baby. Oh, and while you're out, go ahead and grab some juice for Damian. We're almost out."

"Yeah, sure. See you in ten minutes or so."

"Perfect. Thank you." He kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt went to get dressed and Damian said, "Daddy, you told Kurt a fib. There was still cake left."

"Shh. I know. I have a secret for you, but you have to wait until Kurt is gone." Damian nodded and didn't say anything else. Kurt came back out and said goodbye as he headed for the door. "Bye, Kurt. See you soon. Love you." He turned to Damian as they heard the door close. "Okay. I need your help. We have to change clothes. And then we have to finish dinner. When you're done changing, come to my room."

Both went to change their clothes and Damian ran into Blaine and Kurt's bedroom. "I'm ready, Daddy."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Now, I'm going to show you something, but you have to promise not to tell Kurt." Damian nodded. Blaine pulled out a small box and opened it to show Damian the contents. "I'm going to ask Kurt to marry me and be your other daddy."

Damian's eyes went wide and he smiled. "Really?" Blaine nodded. "Thank you, Daddy." He threw his arms around Blaine's neck and squeezed him tight.

"I need you to help me ask him, okay?" As they finished dinner, Blaine explained to Damian what he wanted him to do. "Remember, it's a secret, so don't say anything before it's time."

"I won't, Daddy."

Kurt came back with cheesecake and Damian's juice. As he put everything away, he came across the leftover birthday cake. "Blaine? Why did you lie to me? If you didn't want to eat cake again, you could have just told me." He turned and saw the guilty smile on Blaine's face. "What's up with you today?"

Blaine shrugged. "Dinner's ready. Go wash up." As Kurt walked away, Damian and Blaine shared a smile.

When Kurt returned, they sat down for dinner and Kurt said, "I don't know what's going on, but you're really acting weird."

"Sorry." The three were unusually quiet throughout dinner. When it came time for dessert, Kurt started to get up and get them each a piece of cheesecake. "Wait, Kurt. Before we do that, Damian and I need to ask you something."

Kurt looked confused, but sat back down. "Okay."

Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry that I sent you out like that today, but I needed to plan this without you overhearing. I know that we've only been together for four months, but I know that I love you and I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me." He looked at Damian and nodded.

"And I love you, too. And I want you to be my daddy." Blaine pulled out the ring and Damian asked, "So can you and Daddy get married now?" Blaine chuckled a little at the way Damian asked. "Did I do it wrong, Daddy?" Damian whispered.

"No, buddy. You did great." He turned to Kurt. "So what do you say, Kurt? Will you marry me and be Damian's daddy?"

Kurt didn't even have to think about his answer. "Yes."

Damian cheered and said, "_Now_ I got everything I wanted for my birthday."

Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's finger and Kurt stared at it in awe. "You never cease to amaze me, Blaine. I love you both. So much." He turned to look at Damian. "I can't wait to be your dad."

"Does that mean I can call you Dad _now_?"

Kurt laughed. "If that's okay with your daddy, then it's okay with me." Blaine shrugged, leaving it up to Kurt.

Damian was grinning. "I know what I want for my next birthday."

"Already?" Blaine asked.

Damian nodded. "I want a baby sister. The boys at school aren't always nice, so I don't want a brother."

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "It's a little early for that. We can talk about that later. Kurt's still in school right now so it would be a little hard having a baby around. We need to take this one step at a time."

"So what's next then?" Damian asked.

"The next thing to do is make phone calls," Kurt smiled. "I need to shout this from the rooftops." He kissed Blaine and pulled Damian in for a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt had been dreaming of his wedding since he was little. A few years ago he would have said he wanted everything to be perfect so he could walk down the aisle to meet his fiancé in front of all of their friends and family. Now, though, he knew that everything _was_ perfect because his fiancé and their almost-six year old were walking down the aisle with him as their family and friends watched.

He and Blaine had decided to wait until he had finished school before getting married. They planned what they felt would be the perfect ceremony and reception. They got through everything without any major problems.

Shortly after the wedding, Kurt brought up having another child. "What about teaching? I thought you wanted to get started before we talked about another one."

"Nobody's hiring right now." Kurt shrugged. "And I miss staying at home with Damian," he admitted. "If we wait too long, there's going to be a huge gap in age. What if they end up not getting along?"

"We could adopt one that's closer to Damian's age."

Kurt smiled, but shook his head. "I really want a baby. And I have a friend that's willing to be a surrogate so we wouldn't have to wait."

Blaine laughed. "I hate to break it to you, but with a surrogate you still have to wait."

"That's different though. With a surrogate, you know that you're getting a baby. With adoption, it's uncertain."

"Okay. So if we do this, who will be the father?"

Kurt frowned. "I hadn't really thought about that."

"I think you should do it. I have Damian. You could have one that's biologically yours."

"Are you sure?" Blaine nodded. "Okay. Wow. So we're doing this?"

Blaine sighed. "Maybe we should talk about it some more. I'm sure there will be job openings in the next few months. I don't want you giving up your career before it's even started just because you think we need to have a baby right away."

"I don't think that. The more time I spend with other people's kids and with Damian, the more I want to experience it with you. I _want_ a baby. And I want to be a stay at home dad for a while."

Blaine laughed. "You'll probably change your mind after a few weeks. Babies are hard work. But if you decide that's what you want, I'll support you."

"So...is that a yes?"

"That's a yes." Kurt threw himself onto Blaine and hugged him. "Don't say anything to Damian yet. We don't want to get him excited before we know for sure. He's been wanting this for a long time."


	14. Chapter 14

A few months after they had started discussing it and decided to get started on the process, Blaine and Kurt got a call from Kurt's friend. Kurt put the phone on speaker and he and Blaine watched each other as he asked, "Did you take the test?"

"I did," was all she said. They waited for more.

"Well? The suspense is killing me," Kurt whined.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "Calm down, Daddy. It's positive. Congratulations." She told them that she had scheduled an appointment to verify and that, while it would probably be boring, they were welcome to come along.

After the initial appointment, when they were sure that she was indeed pregnant, they went ahead and told Damian and he was excited. "Is it going to be a sister?"

"We don't know yet. We'll have to wait a few months and see."

"What if I changed my mind and want a brother now?" Damian asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and laughed. Kurt knelt down so that he was eye level with Damian. "When you have a baby, you don't get to choose whether it's a boy or a girl. You just have to wait and see."

"But can't you just go pick one out?"

Shaking his head, Kurt said, "Not when you get one this way. If we had decided to adopt a baby it would take a really long time before we would get to bring them home. And if we chose someone a little older, closer to your age, we might bring them home sooner, and then we could choose whether we brought home a boy or a girl."

"So why didn't you do that?"

"Because your daddy got to experience all of your firsts. Your first word, your first steps. I didn't get to do that and I want to. And your daddy is willing to go through it all again," he smiled up at Blaine. "Just for me. So I _can_ have that chance."

Damian frowned and wrinkled his nose. "But what about stinky diapers and crying? You _want_ all that?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I do." His smile brightened. "I really do."

Damian heaved a sigh. "Then I guess I do, too. And it doesn't matter if it's a brother or a sister."

Pulling Damian into a hug, Kurt said, "Good. I love you, Damian."

"I love you too, Dad."


	15. Chapter 15

Blaine frowned and turned away from the shelf as Damian kicked at the shopping cart. "Hey, what's wrong? What did that cart do to you?"

Damian shrugged, but stopped. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"Tell me what's wrong, munchkin."

Damian glared up at him and grumbled, "I'm not your munchkin anymore."

"Damian Levi. What is this attitude?" Damian turned away from his father. Blaine stooped down to Damian's level and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Hey, buddy. Look at me." When he did, Blaine could see tears in his eyes. "Damian, what's wrong?"

"You don't want me anymore," Damian sobbed.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Of course I want you. Why would you say that?"

"All you and Dad ever talk about anymore is the stupid baby and it's not fair. I don't even want a stupid baby anymore."

Blaine shushed him and lowered his voice. "Hey, don't say that. That's not a nice word." He stood and took Damian's hand. He pushed the empty cart back to the front of the store and started to lead Damian outside.

Damian's eyes went wide, remembering the last time he had been led out of a store to be reprimanded. "No, Daddy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," he cried.

"Shh. You're not in trouble. I just want to talk to you outside instead of in the soup aisle." Blaine pulled him to the bench outside and they sat down. He handed Damian a tissue and said, "Dry your eyes, buddy. You're okay." When Damian had calmed down some, Blaine asked, "Where is all of this coming from?"

"I don't want you to not love me anymore just because there's some dumb baby around." He looked up quickly. "Sorry."

Blaine shook his head. "Right now is about you telling me how you feel. Get it out and after we're done here, you don't say anything hurtful anymore, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." He sighed. "I didn't know that wanting a baby brother or sister would mean that you and Dad would stop caring about me. I don't want you to forget about me just because of a stupid baby. It's not fair. You made me move into a new room. You forgot about my science fair. And you didn't tuck me in last night."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Wow. Okay. Let's start with last night. You told me the night before that you were too old to be tucked in, so I didn't think you wanted that anymore. I'm sorry that there was a misunderstanding. Next, um, the room. You got a bigger room. I thought you would like it."

"I did, but it's scary. The light doesn't shine in anymore like my old room."

He had completely forgotten about the streetlight that shone into Damian's old room. Now that he was on the opposite side of the house, there was no light to bother him. Or to comfort him, apparently. With a small smile, Blaine said, "We can get you a nightlight if that'll make you feel better." Damian shrugged. "Okay. What was next? Oh. Your science fair isn't until next week."

Damian shook his head. "It was Thursday. During lunchtime."

Blaine pulled out his phone and checked his calendar. "It was supposed to be next Tuesday."

"There's a paper on the fridge. Dad was there," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, bud. Why didn't you say something sooner?" Blaine felt terrible for missing out on his son's event.

Damian shrugged again. "Why don't you love me anymore?" he challenged.

"I _do_ love you, Damian. Nothing will ever change that. You're my baby and you always will be. It doesn't matter how many other babies Kurt and I decide to have. _You_ will always be my baby. You and I...we kind of grew up together. I may have been in my thirties when you were born, but I sure had a lot of growing up to do when you came along. We had to figure out life on our own for a long time." He hugged his son tight. "So don't ever think I don't love you. Because I do. With all my heart." Blaine smiled as he pulled away and looked Damian in the eye. "And you'll _always_ be my munchkin. Even when you're older and you hate me calling you that."

That pulled a smile out of Damian. "I love you, Daddy," he said quietly.

"I love you, too. Is there anything else we need to talk about?" Damian shook his head. "Good. Now, how about we do some grocery shopping?" Damian nodded and they went back inside.

When they got home, Blaine told Kurt everything. Kurt was horrified that Damian would think that they didn't care about him. He walked into Damian's room and said, "Hey, D-man. I hear your daddy and I have been slacking." Damian looked up at him. "I'm sorry that we messed up and made you feel like we don't love you. We do love you. Very much."

"I know," Damian responded quietly.

Kurt walked over and sat beside Damian. "Your daddy told me what happened at the grocery. Do you want to talk about it?" Damian shrugged. "Now's your chance. You can tell me everything that I've done wrong and we'll try to fix it," Kurt smiled. Damian sighed. "I won't get mad. I promise."

"You come to all my school stuff. And I know Daddy tries to come, but he works and can't sometimes." Kurt nodded, wondering where this was going. "When the baby comes, since you'll be babysitting, does that mean you won't come anymore?"

"No. I'll still come. I'll just have your sister with me."

Damian thought for a second. "What if it's something she can't come to?"

"Then we'll ask Grandma or Uncle Coop or Grandpa Burt to watch her. Sweetie, when you have a baby, that doesn't mean you can't do things."

"But when Daddy works, he can't come to stuff. And babysitting is your job if there's a baby to watch. Like when you first came to our house."

Kurt smiled and nodded, understanding what Damian meant now. "Babysitting is only a job if the baby isn't yours. Don't your daddy and I take _you_ places with us?" Damian nodded. "So why would it be different with your sister?"

Damian thought for a second. "Oh. It wouldn't be different."

"Right. She'll go with us just like you."

Damian seemed to understand. He got a playful look on his face, one that Kurt had seen on Blaine's face many times in the past. "But you still love me more because I'm older, right?"

Kurt heard the laugh from the doorway and looked up to see Blaine standing there. "That can't be true, D-man. Because if it was, you'd love your daddy more than you love me. And we _know_ I'm you're favorite.

Damian laughed and agreed, causing Blaine to stare at them openmouthed. "Wait. _Who's_ your favorite?" he asked as he approached.

"I don't have a favorite," Damian squealed, wriggling away from Blaine's tickling fingers. "I love you both the same."

Blaine stopped tickling and pulled Damian in for a hug. "And we love you and your sister the same. We don't have favorites. Okay?"

Damian nodded. "Okay. I love you."

"Love you," Blaine and Kurt echoed.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time the new baby came, Damian was as excited as he had been when he asked for a baby sister on his fourth birthday. Kurt and Blaine were equally excited for their daughter's arrival. Madison Grace Anderson arrived just after two in the morning on Blaine's thirty-ninth birthday, a week and a half late and weighing in at nearly eight pounds.

Kurt and Blaine were both there for the birth. They had felt that Damian was still too young to be present, so he waited with his grandparents. When the baby was finally there and she was settled in with her daddies, the families were allowed in to fawn over her. A nurse came in to ask everyone to leave soon after and let them know that they were welcome to return when visiting hours started, so Kurt, Blaine and Damian were left with the newest addition to their little family.

"She's beautiful," Kurt breathed as he held his daughter once more.

"She looks like you," Blaine added.

Damian looked at her, contemplatively. "She's fat."

Kurt and Blaine laughed. "She'll grow out of that. I've seen your baby pictures, D. You were about the same as her."

"I was?"

Blaine nodded. "You were a little bigger than her. We'll have to pull your baby pictures out again so you can see." Blaine lifted Damian off of his lap and shifted so that Damian was between him and Kurt. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?" Damian asked, looking first at Blaine and then at Kurt.

"Of course you can," Kurt told him. "You're her big brother."

Blaine showed Damian how to hold his arms and Kurt gently placed the baby on Damian's lap, helping him support her. "I need a picture of this," Blaine grinned.

Damian smiled for the camera before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the baby's head. "I love you, Maddy," he whispered.

Kurt and Blaine shared a smile and Kurt kissed him, whispering, "Happy birthday. Do you like your gift?"

"Best gift ever." It was everything Blaine hadn't even realized he wanted until it was all right there in front of him. When he had posted the job listing nearly four years before, he hadn't been looking for the love of his life. Hadn't even been looking for love, really. But love had found him, and he thanked God every day that Kurt had answered his advertisement. He couldn't imagine one second of his life without Kurt in it.


End file.
